


Where the Wild Things Are

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [57]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, coming into their full supernatural powers."Evan Lorne discovers he is also a Wild Power.





	Where the Wild Things Are

The way Evan insisted on seeing their gate teams off the way Elizabeth, Carter, and Woolsey always had was going to give Marita and Seersha and the rest of the girls a complex. Even though Evan had gone to ridiculous lengths to get everyone on Sateda to refer to Ronon as Chieftain and had rather grudgingly agreed to be known as Chief Consort, everyone - including Ronon - looked to Evan to make decisions and plans. While the new citizens of Sateda were, for the most part, accepting of Evan and Ronon’s relationship, more than one young lady was starry-eyed over Evan.

Evan stood beside Barrivon, who was working as a gate tech - having the crews from the Traveler ships had greatly increased the technical knowledge in the population - and tried not to look too anxious. 

“They’ll be fine,” Ronon said. “It’s just a trade mission.”

“The Wraith could strike anywhere,” Evan said quietly.

“They’re adults,” Ronon reminded him. He added, “Older than I was when I was turned into a Runner.”

Evan reached for Ronon’s hand and squeezed. “Point made.” He cleared his throat, spoke louder. “Good luck, ladies, and trade well for Sateda.”

“We will, Chief Consort,” Marita said earnestly, batting her eyelashes at Evan.

Ronon didn’t think Evan was oblivious to her admiration, but he didn’t react to her flirting.

“Dialing the gate.” Barrivon spoke loudly and clearly. The Travelers, who weren’t quite used to the gate yet, all backed up conspicuously. The Satedans knew how far the event horizon exploded outward when the gate locked, stood a safe enough distance back, checking each other’s packs one last time.

Seersha, Marita, and the rest of their sisters stepped through the wormhole. 

The wormhole didn’t shut down.

Ronon frowned. Evan frowned as well, stepped up to the DHD and Barrivon’s little computer console.

“Is something wrong?” Evan asked.

“There is something wrong with the gate, Chief Consort.” Barrivon’s brow furrowed. 

“What kind of something?” Ronon asked.

“An energy build-up in the event horizon.” Barrivon’s hands flew across the keyboard. “This should not be possible.”

“Is it dangerous?” Evan kept his voice lower.

Barrivon’s reply was almost a whisper. “The gate could explode.”

Evan froze. Ronon knew what he was thinking, knew that the substance the gate was made out of made explosions much, much bigger than they ordinarily would be.

“Get everyone away from the gate,” Evan said.

Ronon turned, went to raise his voice.

“It doesn’t matter how far they go.” Barrivon was scribbling calculations in his journal. “The explosion would destroy half of the planet.”

“The gate’s still open,” Ronon said. “Send people through. As many as can go.”

Barrivon shook his head. “No. It’s too dangerous.”

“What do we do?” Ronon asked Evan.

Evan took a deep breath. “I have an idea. We need every Gene carrier. Now.”

Ronon raised his voice, hollered for everyone with the Gift of the Ancestors. They came forward, assembled themselves in a circle around the Stargate at Evan’s direction, joined hands. 

“Everyone,” Evan said, “I want you to envision a bubble around the gate. Airtight. Nothing in, nothing out. Strong as metal. Together. Go!”

Ronon had never hated not having the Gene more than he did at this moment. But then he could feel it. The surge of power in the air. Of magic. It was working. They could do it.

Barrivon’s voice was tense. “The energy is increasing.”

And Ronon realized - he wasn’t feeling the magic, he was feeling the increase in heat and energy from the gate. He stepped up behind Evan, put a hand on his shoulder.

“Evan -”

“Concentrate,” Evan said.

Everyone’s brow was furrowed. Many of the people in the circle were pale and sweating.

“Chieftain,” Barrivon began.

“Evan, please,” Ronon whispered. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist and held him close, felt him trembling. “I’m here. You can do this.”

Evan’s breath hitched, and Ronon saw blood trickling out of his nose. 

Alarm shot down Ronon’s spine. “Evan?”

Evan threw his head back and screamed. There was a surge of power. Barrivon yelped and recoiled. Others cried out in fear.

The heat spiked. Ronon was sweating, was burning up.

“The gate,” Barrivon whimpered. “It’s going to explode.”

Ronon clutched Evan upright. Blood was dripping out of his ear. “Evan!”

The event horizon turned white, and the liquid in it evaporated.

All around them, people screamed.

Ronon squeezed his eyes shut. “I love you, Evan.”

Evan didn’t answer.

And the world behind Ronon’s eyelids turned blue.

He opened his eyes. Stared. Blue fire was streaming from Evan’s outstretched hands and toward the gate and circling it, like a giant, blue, fiery...bubble.

White flashed behind it, like lightning, like explosions, but it stayed contained in the bubble.

The ground trembled and shook, but most of the onlookers were picking themselves up off the stone of the courtyard, clutching each other and helping each other up. They stared at the gate.

Danisa, Barrivon, and other Gene carriers were prostrating themselves on the ground at Evan’s feet.

Barrivon’s computer was spitting sparks, and the DHD was a smoking ruin.

Finally, the white light behind the blue faded, and Evan swayed backward, his eyes falling shut. The blue fire went out.

There was a black crater in the ground where the gate used to be.

Evan’s knees buckled, and Ronon grabbed him, held him upright. Then he lowered him slowly to the ground.

“What the hell just happened?” Aiden demanded of Barrivon.

Barrivon dared to lift his head. “I don’t know.”

“What about the other gate? Are the people on the other side all right?” Ronon asked.

Barrivon heaved himself onto his feet. “I don’t know, Chieftain. Is the Chief Consort -?”

Evan was breathing, if barely. Ronon checked his pulse. Weak. The bleeding from his nose and ears seemed to have stopped. “Get me some raw meat. Gene carriers, get over here. Heal him!”

Danisa and some of the others crowded around Evan anxiously.

“No, wait, give him some air,” Aiden said. “One at a time.” He picked one of them at random - Danisa - and tapped her on the shoulder. “Come here. Um...put your hands on his head. Now - envision...energy flowing into him.”

While Danisa did her best to heal Evan, Ronon used a corner of his own shirt to wipe the blood off of Evan’s face.

Barrivon had scampered away to fetch some raw meat from the chow line, and he returned with a bowl of scraps, knelt beside Evan and Ronon. Ronon eased Evan’s head up onto his lap.

“Hey, Evan, wake up.” He patted Evan’s face gently.

No response. That wasn’t good. Ronon knew that being knocked unconscious from a blow to the head only lasted for a few seconds. Evan should have woken up by now, if he’d suffered an ordinary injury.

“Chieftain,” Danisa said in a small voice, “I did my best.”

“I know you did,” Aiden said before Ronon could growl at her. “Let’s have someone else take a turn, all right?”

Between each attempt at healing, Ronon tried to wake Evan up, to no avail.

And then his radio crackled. 

“ _ This is Larrin of the Travelers. We’re receiving reports from some of our trading ships that Stargates are exploding. Crews are seeing space gates explode and damage planets. _ ”

So it wasn’t just their planet.

Ronon acted immediately. “Larrin, this is Ronon. Send word to all our allies. Have them suspend gate travel and move their populations as far away from the gates as they can get.”

_ “Do our allies include Atlantis?” _

Ronon considered for a moment. “Yes. But don’t tell them about us.”

_ “Of course. Have we figured out what the problem is?” _

“No,” Ronon said. “We’re working on a solution.”

_ “Have we suspended gate travel on Sateda?” _ Larrin asked.

“Our gate is destroyed,” Ronon said.

There was a pause.  _ “We didn’t see an explosion.” _

“We contained it.”

_ “How?” _

“Evan. Evan contained it.”

_ “Of course he did.” _

“If Atlantis has a solution, let us know,” Ronon said.

_ “Will do. Larrin out. _ ”

“Chieftain,” Danisa said in a small voice, “we cannot do this alone. What if you help us? You are his soulmate.”

Ronon didn’t have the Gene, but he was willing to try anything at this point, because Evan was worryingly pale, his breathing rapid and shallow. “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

Danisa caught his wrist. “Place your hand on his head.” 

Ronon obeyed. Danisa put her hand on his shoulder, and then Neev put her hand on Danisa’s shoulder, then Kielan put his hand on Neev’s, then Brona, then Osheen, and one after another and another and another joined in, and Ronon took a deep breath. Closed his eyes.

He felt the energy begin to hum and rise through him. This was it. This was magic, the real magic, not the gate overheating.

But then there was a flare of blue light behind Ronon’s eyelids.

Ronon opened his eyes. Evan’s entire body was covered in the blue fire. Danisa cried out and recoiled, and the others fell back behind her.

“Evan!” Ronon lunged forward, yanked Evan upright, out of the fire.

Only the fire was coming out of Evan’s body, dancing over his skin. It wasn’t burning Ronon’s hands. It was some kind of magic. The Old Power, Evan called it. Danisa was whimpering and sobbing.

“It’s fine,” Ronon said roughly. “Evan’s fine. He’s not hurt.”

Evan’s eyes snapped open, and the blue fire vanished. 

“What just happened?” Aiden asked. “How the hell is he not burnt?”

Evan’s gaze was blank, distant.

Ronon waved a hand in front of his face. “Evan?”

Evan rose to his feet, stepped toward the place where the gate had been. Ronon scrambled after him.

“Evan!”

No response. Evan was gliding forward, oblivious to everything around him. Danisa and Finbar scrambled out of the way. Ronon scrambled after him, but Evan knelt, pressed his hand to the blackened stone. There was an almighty  _ crack! _ and then the stones shifted upward so the ground was level once more.

Ronon came up short, his pulse stuttering. 

Evan straightened up, and overhead, the sky began to darken. The clouds thickened, and shadows washed over the city.

Rain. Evan had always joked about making it rain.

Lightning flashed overhead, and thunder rolled. Danisa and the others screamed and flung themselves to the ground, covering their heads.

“Evan!” Ronon shouted. He reached out, caught Evan by the shoulder and shook him. “Evan, snap out of it. You’re scaring everyone.”

Again, no response.

Ronon closed his hand over Evan’s wrist. The skin-to-skin contact made the silver cord thrum between them, and then lucidity crept back into Evan’s eyes. He shook himself out just as rain began to fall.

“Evan,” Ronon said in a low voice, “what’s going on?”

Evan turned to him, his eyes bright with awe. “Ronon,” he said, “I think I’m a Wild Power.”


End file.
